


Calculations

by emeralddarkness



Category: DC Animated, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owlman/Superwoman; Crisis on Two Earths continuity; I just like their dynamic okay. Also evil Batman is endlessly intriguing. This is pretty tame, but it’s Owlman and Superwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculations

”Superwoman,” Owlman had said, sounding only mildly interested. He turned his head towards her ever so slightly, which seemed to be more an acknowledgment of her presence then to look at her. It was hardly necessary. She had draped herself over him from behind, and was letting her hands wander across the polyethylene-reinforced plates of his body armor, further down towards his aluminum and kevlar belt. “Do you want something?”

“If you have to ask that, I think I must be doing something wrong,” she had purred, and licked his jaw. Her hands slid further.

“I’m still working,” he’d said mildly, and it was neither an apology nor an explanation, but simply a statement of fact. “The bomb isn’t going to build itself.”

Superwoman had grinned, slightly viciously (the idea of being able to destroy a planet so easily was fascinating) but not pulled away. Her ponytail snaked over her shoulder and slipped down his costume as she turned her head towards him. “And you’re saying I can’t convince you to take a break?”

He had looked at her then, out of the corner of his eye, and his mouth had twitched with a tiny, understated, and entirely familiar smirk. “I suppose the computer does need time to run calculations.”

Five minutes later, she had him up against the wall.


End file.
